The Traveller and Cassius
Perhaps the strangest Person in this game would be the Traveler.I sort of based this character on the River Person from Undertale. But decided that that wasn't a good idea, so decided to just keep the shape of the cloak (sort of) and make it a different person altogether. Details: Appearance With the average height of an human adult male, this Bird Person has a red cloak that flows down a little past their pointed toes, so it drags when they walk. The cloak is heavy for them, and it makes them look fat, but they are actually quite skinny underneath the cloak. Under the cloak, they don't have a right arm. But you can't see that at any time in the game. Their mask is pretty regular looking - plain white and a long pointy beak. The patterns feature a pinkish red tear drop under the eye, the tip of the beak the same colour, and 2 dots on either side where the nose is supposed to be. The item their animal (Cassius the dragon) is unknown as of yet, as Cassius is, in a way, like Pikachu because he doesn't like being inside a small place.Cassius is a medium sized dragon, towering above both the Traveler and Harriett. His scales are a shiny green, and he has soft blue eyes. He doesn't speak ever, not even to the Traveller despite them talking to Cassius a lot. Cassius seems a bit daft, but he's actually observing activity around him and gathering information. Information for what, though, is untold of. The picture containing a red dancing birb is drawn on Piskel. Art is by me, aka JustAnAverageReaper on the site. Details: Personality The Traveller is a character you will find in the most important areas, as they are your upgrader and your access to areas that are far apart. Since Home is a place that is large and spread out, travelling with a winged creature is ideal. Their service is, of course, free, but sometimes they might pop a strange question, like 'Tell me, furry one, is dirt a vegetable?', and a prompt will come up. Harriett doesn't know what a vegetable is, so one of the responses would most likely be 'what's a vegetable?', which will be returned with 'you'. The other answer would be something completely ridiculous, such as 'Vous avez pris le temps de traduire cela et vous avez un sentiment de tristesse'. I might have to make a special system for answering questions, due to the answers being long. Perhaps something like the Doki Doki Literature Club system where if you select something, something bad is bound to happen. Unsure. Anyways, back to the personality aspect, as you can tell, they are quite unusual. Whenever they appear, it is either when you need to travel, or at times that are in no way close to a boss battle. You just need to be prepared, ideally. The traveler might sometimes be caught doing different animations, such as inspecting a bug, eating a bug, squaking at nothing in particular, etc. Sometimes, at very rare occurences, they will stare at the screen, a thing almost no one else, besides Harriett and Claire, does in the game. The Traveller, though useful, is very strange. "I have a stick. Would you like a stick? It's a nice stick. Becky wouldn't take it, and told me my tail is too small. I have relationship problems, dear Harriett. Never get married to a Becky"